Hayley's Diary
}} Hayley's Diary was a two-week series of photo-essays, mini-episodes and a behind-the-scenes extra on the official Coronation Street website to tie in with the storyline of Hayley Cropper coming to terms with her terminal cancer by achieving all of the items on her "bucket list" and keeping a journal of her achievements. The diary was first mentioned by her in Episode 8225 (30th September 2013) and the first segment of the feature was released as that episode completed transmission at 8.58pm. Thereafter, there were thirteen additional entries in the run-up to Episode 8236 (16th October 2013) when Roy and Hayley visited Blackpool, three of which included specially-filmed mini-episodes, the latter all being reference in the standard episodes transmitted on the same day. The releases were all produced by Alan Toner. and starred Julie Hesmondhalgh as Hayley and David Neilson as Roy. *''Dear Diary'' (30th September 2013) Hayley gives the reasons for writing a diary - the first she's ever composed - which are to leave a memento for Hope Stape and Ruby Dobbs to read when they get older in the hope that they, "might remember the funny lady in the red anorak, who looked after you every now and then." The first item ticked off for her was getting Roy to sing karaoke on his birthday at the Rovers which, she admitted, was more him speaking the lines to I've Had The Time of My Life as she sang but he did get a standing ovation. Other contributors were Fiz Stape and Tyrone Dobbs singing Summer Loving' and six songs from Mary Taylor (though none of these were shown in Episode 8218 (20th September 2013) which featured the party itself). *''Conquering my fear of... '' (video entry - 1st October) Haley conquers her pupaphobia (fear of puppets) with Roy's help *''Rubik's cube challenge!'' (1st October) Hayley wants to achieve her ambition to complete the Rubik's Cube puzzle as, in the past, she has only managed one side. Roy speaks to her of basic mathematical algorithms and annoys her with his superior countenance. She sends him away but, unable after an hour to progress any further, buys some stickers from The Kabin and shamefacedly cheats! *''99 Red Balloons'' (2nd October) Having happy memories of the 1980s song by Nena, Hayley releases 99 red balloons from outside the cafe on Victoria Street, each which have a positive message written on a little card attached to them. *''The hottest chilli in the world!'' (3rd October) Hayley eats a Moruga Scorpion, one of the hottest chillis on the procured for her by Mary Taylor. Four hours later and after a pint of water, he throat is still burning. *''Planting a rose bush'' (4th October) With Anna Windass's blessing, Roy and Hayley plant a specimen of the Apothecary’s Rose, the original red rose of Lancaster, in the garden of 6 Coronation Street. *''Our camping trip'' (video entry - 7th October) Roy and Hayley go on a a surprise camping trip and spend the night under the stars. *''Teaching Roy to drive'' (8th October) Hayley takes Roy on a driving lesson and feels a great deal better after shouting back at an abusive and impatient driver when Roy stalls in a box junction. *''Photobooth fun'' (9th October) After meeting fellow cancer patient Jane Rayner at a support group (see Episode 8231 (9th October 2013)), Hayley is in the mood for some silly fun and drags Roy into a photobooth where she makes him join her in silly poses. *''On a Harley Davison!'' (10th October) Hayley sits on a revs the classic motorbike, an ambition she'd had ever since seeing the film Easy Rider. Roy watches but does not partake... *''Using chopsticks'' (11th October) After "a detailed demonstration plus six print out instructions with diagrams" from Roy, Hayley manages to use chopsticks for the first time in her life. *''On the boating lake'' (video entry - 13th October) Roy and Hayley go boating on the lake in North Cross Park where they shared their first kiss in July 1998. *''Roy's surprise trip'' (15th October) Roy takes Hayley on a surprise trip to Blackpool making sure to pack almost every item of clothing she owns - just in case... *''A beautiful day in Blackpool'' (16th October) Hayley excitedly relates the events of her "magical" day in her "favourite place in the world" (this entry tied in with the events in Episode 8236 (16th October 2013)) Category:Coronation Street spin-offs Category:Hayley's Diary